


首席

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 一字马, 第二人称, 路人路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 经济大萧条的俄罗斯，只要一顿饭钱就能让昔日的芭蕾舞首席赤裸着为你献上一段优雅的天鹅湖。当然如果你愿意再添上那么一点……





	首席

**Author's Note:**

> 经济大萧条的俄罗斯，只要一顿饭钱就能让昔日的芭蕾舞首席赤裸着为你献上一段优雅的天鹅湖。  
当然如果你愿意再添上那么一点……

你面前的少年，是这个芭蕾舞剧院的首席。这位年轻的演员面容青涩的可爱，薄薄的舞蹈服包裹着柔软的腰肢和修长有力的腿。曾经他的表演一票难求，而你当时只是个连票钱都出不起的工人。你曾在剧院外远远的瞧过他一眼，看人们众星捧月的簇拥着他。

但那都是以前的事了，联盟解体了，经济大萧条，就算是首席演员也得吃不光彩的饭，反倒是你时来运转，发了一笔横财，现在换他和同事们竞争，来给你单独表演。

他应该是第一次做这样的表演，少年手足无措的红着脸看你。你没说话，只是欣赏他的窘意。他犹豫了一会，在你不耐烦之前背过身子，脱下了身上的舞蹈服。

他身上只剩下一件白色的平角内裤，年轻人腿间鼓起一团，脸红的不行却还强作镇定的看着你。你仔细的打量他，年复一年的舞蹈练习雕琢出漂亮流畅的肌肉线条，纤细的腰肢看起来很适合握在手里，这具身体值你付的价钱。

“开始吧。”你笑着说。年轻人松了口气随即又紧绷起来，唱针搭在唱片上，音乐开始播放，他随着熟悉的音乐舞动起来。似乎是因为进入了熟悉的领域，他的表情不再那么僵硬，不一会就沉浸在舞蹈表演中。他柔软的身体做出各种舞蹈动作，轻盈的跑跳，优雅的旋转，肌肉随着动作起伏，因为赤裸着所以看的格外清晰。

芭蕾舞过于优雅，就算是赤裸着跳，看起来也没什么色情感，你一个粗人欣赏不到这种隐晦的性感。你不喜欢年轻首席一副视艺术为生命的虔诚模样，你只想操他的嘴，弄脏他那张可爱的小脸，干他的后穴，让他漂亮的腿站都站不稳，尤其是他朝着你展现一字马的动作时，你硬的不行。

你移开唱片上的唱针，音乐停了下来。他也停下了舞蹈，有些不安的看着你。你朝他招手，他乖顺的走到你面前，他跳舞出了一些汗，黑发微湿，没有难闻的汗味，只有潮湿的肥皂香气。你的手覆到他内裤边上，摩挲着凸起的胯骨，他的呼吸急促起来，你从怀里拿出了一卷钱，弹性的内裤边被你拉开，你把钱放进去，然后松开手，布料打在演员的腹肌上，发出清脆的响声。

他明白你什么意思，“我叫路飞。”他开口说了第一句话，声音听起来有点甜蜜，比想象中的诱人。然后路飞避开你玩味的眼神，钱卷被他拿出来放在桌子上。路飞赤裸着跪在你的两腿中间，仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈，路飞的黑眼睛看着你，征询你的同意。你这时候才发现，他的眼下有一道浅淡的疤。

你揉揉路飞的头，柔软的黑发摸起来很舒服。他这才低下头解你的裤链，手指微微颤抖，看起来可怜又可爱。你的手掌顺着他的脊背摸下去，有一点汗湿的光滑皮肤和你长满茧子的手掌完全不同，路飞又轻轻的颤抖起来，怎么这么敏感？你想。

路飞把你的东西含到嘴里，你能感受到湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头，他真的很青涩，不会什么技巧，只会用舌头舔。但他鼓着腮费力讨好你的模样可以弥补这点遗憾，他折腾了一会好像就嘴酸了，节奏太慢了，你决定自己来。

手掌扣住他的后脑，性器狠狠的撞进更紧窄的喉咙，路飞被你弄得一下就红了眼睛，他条件反射的干呕，但是收缩的肌肉只能给你带来更多的快感，你开始操他的嘴。路飞可怜的看着你，眼泪从眼角溢出来，他很不舒服却又不敢挣扎，这副模样只能让你更兴奋，你的动作更剧烈了。他那张可爱的小脸一下下撞进你的毛发里，深色的阴茎在他殷红的嘴唇里进出，痛苦的呻吟闷闷的传出来，他双手无力的扶着你的腿，随着你的节奏摇摇晃晃，直到你射进他喉咙里。

你一抽出性器，路飞就大声咳嗽起来，他下意识的用手捂着嘴，精液咳出了一部分，弄得他手上脸上全都是。你看着面色潮红的路飞，命令他把手上的东西舔干净。耻辱浮现在年轻人的脸上，可是很快就沉没下去，他是个聪明的孩子。路飞红着眼睛舔舐自己的手掌，味道很糟糕，你从他的表情就能看出来。

你喜欢他皱着眉嫌弃的表情，因为这能真切的让你意识到，这个曾经骄傲的首席，光鲜的上等人，正在为了你做他讨厌的事。路飞舔干净了手掌，他看起来好像很想吐，不过你并不在意。你抬腿轻轻踢了一下他的肩膀，他顺着你的力道向后仰。你注视着路飞鼓起的腿间，白色的内裤被顶端分泌的液体打湿，哈，他也不是很讨厌这事嘛。

尖头皮鞋轻轻落在腿间，路飞瑟缩了一下，小心的看着你，你笑了一下然后稍稍用力轻踩那里。你轻轻重重的踩着，用皮鞋的尖头拨弄内裤里的性器，年轻人很快就呻吟起来。也许是被踩的羞辱让他格外兴奋，没多久他就射了出来，精液打湿了内裤。你撤出脚，看他无力的躺在地下，眼睛有些失神。你踢踢他修长的小腿，“去洗个澡，路飞。”

才刚刚开始呢。

浴室传来哗哗的水声，你脱下自己的衣服在床上等你的漂亮男孩。路飞没让你等太久，他湿漉漉的走出来，擦的很匆忙，黑发还没太干。你躺在床上看着他走向自己，路飞好像在浴室里给自己做了心理建设，他朝你甜蜜的笑起来。路飞上了床，跨坐在你身上，男孩的后穴淌着水，你能感受到他下面的湿意。

他亲昵的搂住你的脖子，“要和我试试一字马吗？能操的很深哦。”路飞尽力用诱惑的语气说，但一听就是别人教的，不过你也还是被诱惑到了。你把路飞压在身下，嘴唇擦过他柔软的耳垂，“做给我看。”路飞红着脸，抬起自己的腿，脚尖紧绷着，优雅地抬到耳边，他双手环住自己的腿，为你完全打开自己。

你摩挲着路飞修长的腿，长腿绷得挺直，力量和美感兼具，手掌从小腿抚到大腿，你手上的茧子磨红了路飞娇嫩的大腿内侧，大腿根微微颤抖着，后穴被迫打开，还有透明的液体流出来，你轻易的插进了一根手指，“嗯…”男孩溢出了一声呻吟。

手指一根一根的增加，路飞颤抖的越来越厉害，在你摸到那一点时，路飞几乎要抱不住自己的腿了。你咬了一口男孩的乳尖，“不许放下来。”你在路飞耳边说。路飞呜咽着答应，紧紧的抱着自己的腿。撤出手指的后穴一张一合的邀请你，性器顺畅的插进去，你压着路飞的腿冲撞起来。路飞说的没错，这样进的确实很深，平坦的小腹能清晰的看见凸起，你抚摸着路飞的小腹，按压自己阴茎所在的地方，逼得路飞大声呻吟起来。

“嗯啊…不行了…不…啊啊…”路飞哭叫起来，腿大张着挨操让青涩的男孩受不住了，他克制不住的流着眼泪，手臂软绵绵的推你，挣扎着想逃，你爱死了路飞这副模样，手上用力的压着男孩的大腿，更深更重的冲撞起来。路飞几下就被操的射了出来。他高亢的尖叫一声，后穴自发的收缩起来，你操弄着更加敏感紧致的后穴，丝毫不给路飞休息的机会。

路飞哭着哀求你，胡乱的不知道说些什么，手指在你背后留下抓痕，眼泪糊了他满脸，可怜极了。等到你射进路飞的后穴时，男孩已经几乎要晕过去了。你亲吻路飞柔软的唇，几乎要被掰断的腿也终于放了下来，路飞哭哭啼啼的窝在你怀里。

你抚摸着男孩的黑发，邀请他  
“要不要来我家跳舞？”


End file.
